FAQ
Here are some commonly asked questions. Please read them carefully before asking any question. Basic Questions Is this game a ROM hack? No, it isn't. It is a standalone .exe, made in RPG Maker XP by Enterbrain. What is the base game for this ROM hack? It is not a hack! It uses the base kit Pokémon Essentials, but it is NOT a HACK! On what systems will it be playable? There will be native support only on PC. No emulators, so no Android, iOS, Mac or Linux emulators. I have GBA4iOS! I can play this ROM hack! It is not a ROM hack! No emulators! Stop! No ROM! How much does it cost? It's free! Please see "Is this illegal?". 'Is this illegal'? No, as long I don't make you pay for it. There are a lot of games like this out there, like Pokémon Melanite and Pokémon Zeta & Omicron . Getting Started Is this game released? No. However, a beta with the first two gyms will available as soon as we finish Bug Testing. How do I download this game? Please go to the Download page. What more do I need to install? Nothing! No emulators, just the game and, if you want, the correct fonts. Extract the downloaded archive to the place you want, install the fonts in the Fonts folder and launch Game.exe. However, the archive contains a lot of necessary hidden files, so please don't move any of its components away. What is this Fonts folder for? In it are Fonts, the same used in all Pokémon Games until Generation VI. You aren't obliged to install them, but the game will display in plain Arial. How do I control the game? C is used to interact with objects, like the A button on a 3DS. X is used to cancel actions (like B), but also opens the menu (like X). Move with the arrow keys, and run (if you have Running Shoes), by walking and pressing Z. Game Questions What is the version mascot of the game? The version mascots are the Porygon evolutionary family, the signature Pokémon of Team X. What are the starter Pokémon of the game? They are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. The rival, however, gets a Pikachu. Where does the game take place? Who is the Professor? What about the League? It takes place in Kanto, four years after Generations I/III, two years after Generation II/IV and one year after Generation V/VI. There's not one, but six professors: Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and Sycamore! Shortly after Bill disappeared, the League and the Gyms closed down, but the player will still have to challenge the Gym Leaders for different reasons. How are the game's mechanics in comparison to the official games? The only noticeable differences are minor ones - some sound effect missing, a different type of transition, a different kind of battle menus - it is almost the same as the real games! Other changes are made on purpose, like the PCs not working, or showing artwork of the person you're talking with. Other Why don't all moves have their corresponding animations? This game uses the Pokémon Essentials Starter Kit. While it provides almost everything for a Pokémon Game, not all move animations are included. However, they are working on it, so expect more animations to be added over time. I found a bug! What should I do? Add it to the Known Bugs page. If it is a game-breaking bug, also contact /u/Q-Quan on Reddit.